1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a board inverter for inverting workpieces and, more specifically, to a device for inverting sheet-like workpieces, for example, printed circuit boards.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Printed circuit boards (PCBs) are widely employed in electronic devices for mounting various electronic components such as resistor, capacitor, and integrated circuits thereon. PCBs can simply be classified into single-sided PCBs, double-sided PCBs and multilayer PCBs. In manufacturing process of PCBs, especially in manufacturing process of double-sided PCBs, two opposite surfaces of PCBs should be protected with photoresist film. Therefore, PCBs must be inverted after photoresist film is applied on one surface thereof for applying photoresist film on another surface thereof.
Board inverter can be used to invert the PCBs. However, when a conventional board inverter is introduced into an existing production line of PCBs, the existing arrangement of the productions line have to be broken and the board inverter is mounted between two sections of the production line. In spite of increased cost, a workshop is usually short of adequate space for mounting such board inverter.
Therefore, there is a desire to develop an on-line board inverter that is capable of inverting PCBs on a transmission belt without breaking the existing arrangement of the transmission belt.